Deadlands
by EmpressKiova
Summary: Generations after the great kings and queens of the past, the pride will face great trial, forcing them out of their home. Now, many generations after that legendary day, the lives of all lions will be threatened. Now, in the face of many horrible deaths in both the pride lands and the badlands, all are faced with the prospect of a grisly war.
1. Prologue: Damu Bwana

**Author's Note  
**

_**All names are in Swahili, in keeping with the theme of the original books and movies. If you wish to translate them, use Google translate.**_

_**Story basis credit goes to author of the original books, Don Ferguson, if I am correct.**_

* * *

There were great kings, such as the heralded Mufasa and Simba, regal queens like Sirabi, Nala, and Kira. They were the stuff of legends, legends that were told in the Pride Lands for generations, and these legends were the basis for the moral compass upheld by the great family that led the pride. This family of lions, for generations, ruled with a love for their pride, always doing what was best for those in their care.

Generations after the great kings and queens died out, though they forever watched from the heavens above, the family held the pride together as it had always done, thriving in their beloved pride lands.

There was a scourge though, brought by the humans. This scourge, dumped in a wildlife reserve at the edge of these great wild lands, left their new home in search of a better life. But these lions were… _wrong_. The humans left them in the wild to fare on their own, led by their pride leader Damu Bwana, Lord Blood. Bwana, Lord, was quick to kill those who got in the way of his pride's happiness, only allowing the best for his cubs and his brothers' and sisters' cubs. Bwana led his pride out of the wildlife reserve and into the wild, in search of a proper kingdom in which he could rule with an iron fist.

They soon found the pride of Mkuu, one of the wisest kings to ever have lived. Mkuu accepted them peacefully, offering them sanctuary with the pride, allowing them to stay permanently if they wished. For days, Bwana's pride lazed about with Mkuu's own, gaining their trust under the pretense of lions born in captivity. While they had been held in captivity for a time, each lion in Bwana's pride was, for the most part, born in the wild, and it was that wild nature that Bwana nurtured upon his arrival at their former home, finally becoming too much for their human caretakers, forcing the humans to leave them in the wild.

One day Bwana asked that he and his fittest pride members be taken out and taught to properly hunt. Mkuu sent his finest hunters and huntresses, pleased with the progress these new lions were making in accepting their "newfound" situation. When the lions left, the hunters and huntresses were at ease with their new companions. Bwana's plan fell together. The hunters were caught unawares, killed quickly by their charges. Bwana instructed his lions to pile their corpses on his back, for he was an exceptionally large and strong lion. He carried the corpses back, knowing they had eliminated the pride's primary protection.

With their arrival at the pride lands, there was a great commotion amongst the pride, wondering what had happened to their loved ones. Those of Bwana's pack who had not gone hunting had been instructed to scatter themselves about the pack so they could take any oppressors down quickly and efficiently.

Bwana and his hunting party ascended Pride Rock and dropped the hunters' corpses at the paws of a forewarned (and alarmed, though he did not show it) Mkuu.

Bwana's voice was loud and clear so that all lions could hear him. "Your pride has no protection, and those who oppress my lions will be slaughtered without mercy."

Mkuu remained calm as he faced this murderer. "I have given you sanctuary. These lions have fed you, taken you in, and given you nothing but trust and respect. What more do you wish?"

"The pride lands will be mine."

"What if I refuse? These lands have been ruled by my family for generations."

"Your pride has three options. First, you can surrender wholly and live under my rule. You, Mkuu, will become just another lion, barely fit to breed. Second, you can leave. Give me these lands and retreat to the badlands your ancestors once came from. I will not bother you there unless you attempt to enter my lands or harm my lions. Third, you can fight for your land. You, without your finest protectors, can attempt to kill my lions and myself. You will fail, and you will die. Those who do not fight will be given the option to live with my pride or die. It is your choice."

By now the sun had begun to set.

"When must I make my choice?"

"I will return at dawn. I will not harm anyone who does not attack me, I will not leave, and I will not rescind any of the three options."

With this, Bwana and his hunters left. Those who were with Bwana stayed with him while the others remained scattered, prepared for an attack. Mkuu's pride was restless. Some spent the night prowling. Mkuu spent the night troubled, finally sleeping a few hours before dawn.

With the rising sun, Bwana and his hunters ascended Pride Rock.

"Mkuu, have you made your decision?"

"Bwana, I do not wish to part with my home. You do not need to do this. You may live peacefully with us."

"If you do not surrender, you will die." Bwana's hunters began slowly circling Mkuu and his family. "Make your decision now."

Mkuu hung his head momentarily, a sign of great sorrow. When he raised his head a moment later, he spoke so that all lions could hear.

"Damu Bwana, your name truly does suit you. I had hoped it was simply a poor choice by your parents that you were given that name. We will leave. We will retreat to the badlands, and we will leave your fiendish pride to live under your rule here, in the pride lands." Mkuu fixed Bwana with a stare that unnerved the great lion. "Should you ever harm one of my own, we will take our home back with a force stronger than the spirit of the great lioness Kira, who once united two prides."

With this, Mkuu and his family descended Pride Rock.

Mkuu led his pack away from Pride rock, out of the pride lands, and into the badlands. Here, they dwelled. Here cubs were born and lions died. The food was meager, the water scarce, but the pride survived. The badlands had begun thriving to a degree since Queen Kira united their two prides, so the pride lived a little more comfortably than their ancestors. For generations though, the story of Damu Bwana and Mkuu would remind the cubs of the badlands never to enter the pride lands.

The same story would empower those future generations of the pride lands, and the malevolent descendants of the great Damu Bwana would happily anticipate the day the lions of the badlands came looking for their old home again.


	2. Ini

**_Author's Note:_**

**_At the top of each chapter will be a note including the nicknames for each character, to keep things short and sweet._**

**_In this chapter are_**

**_Malkia- called Malkia_**

**_Thamani- called Mani_**

**_Matumaini- called Ini_**

**_Sumu- called Sumu_**

**_Mwenga- called Mwenga (most lions live about 29 years. She is about 35 and fading)_**

**_Mlinzi- called Linzi_**

Matumaini woke before everyone else, as she always had. She stretched, clawing at the earth before her as she rose. Having fully awakened, she left her family's cave, rising out of the caves her pride dwelt in. Her mother, Malkia, the queen, had not yet risen, but soon would. When she did, the rest of the pride would soon follow, including Sumu. Ini had no wish to deal with her betrothed quit so early.

Ini left the caves they called home and headed for the border, where hunting was best so early in the morning. She knew she would probably be forced to enter the pride lands, but not if the meerkats had taken their time returning to their hidey-holes, as they sometimes did.

Ini, upon reaching the point at which the pride lads met the badlands, made a niche in which she sat for nearly an hour. As he sun rose, the meerkats appeared, taking longer than usual. She could see they were making their way slowly, accommodating an injured one. It appeared to have a crushed leg, perhaps from a falling rock or branch. She never preyed on the weak ones, nor did she pull the strongest. For the sake of the meerkat population from which she picked, she only selected from the average, occasionally picking off the fattest.

She waited until they neared her hiding spot, then plucked one from the middle. They began to scatter, but stopped with the realization that scattering would mean leaving their brother. She plucked the injured one up and dropped him across the border, keeping her selected prey pinned beneath one paw, then left the meerkats to their own devices. She believed it cowardly to hunt injured prey unless it had no hope of survival.

She broke her prey's neck and carried it back to her favorite sunning rock, which provided a clear view of the border in both directions.

Matumaini was not the lioness in charge of protecting the pride. She was not given the task of prowling the borders during the day or night; border patrol was Linzi's job. Linzi and her mate had made their home near the border solely for this purpose. Ini did worry though. She had spent her whole life listening to Mwenga's stories, and often thought she herself was the only one who remembered that Mwenga had been Mkuu's daughter and had been there when their old home was lost. Mwenga was the last of her generation and was determined to live a long life. She had exceeded the lifespans of all elders before her, solely for the purpose of educating the pride's cubs.

Ini had always taken Mwenga's stories to heart, and so she watched the border, not waiting for war, but for the signs of war.

The sun came up and passed overhead, and she kept watching. Linzi dropped by to see if things had been quiet while she rested, and they were, and then left to patrol the border. Ini had seen her fellow huntresses prowling the lands, and did not disturb them. While food was not scarce, it was still not plentiful. The badlands had only begun flourishing in the last few generations, so the other animals were only just beginning to move in.

Around midday, Ini hopped off her sunning rock. After yet another uneventful morning, she went to see her brother. For some time she had been attempting to convince him to consider negotiations with the other pride. He was just coming into his responsibilities and would soon take over for their mother, and she wanted him to try and negotiate the border away so that hunting would be easier.

Every day, he said "No", and every day after she tried again.

She got to the caves and climbed up to their peak, which was nothing compared to how Mwenga described Pride Rock. Her brother, Thamani, her mother, and Sumu were all there. They were sharing a gazelle when she reached them. Mani knew what was coming and put down his morsel to speak to her.

"Ini, is this about the hunting negotiations again?"

"Yes. Please consider what this could do for our prides. With hunting, we can find common ground, and we may be able to, in time, become one again."

Their mother said nothing. Her son was coming into his responsibilities, and while she liked her daughter's idea, soon it would be her son's responsibility to hold such negotiations, not hers. It would be his responsibility to keep the peace.

Mani approached his sister. "We can't trust them and you know it. They'll kill our huntresses and justify it as self-defense."

Ini growled. "We haven't had relations with them since the flood after I was born. The last time we spoke to any of them was when mother had to retrieve us. They likely have a new king, so who's to say they won't listen?"

Mani was about to tell her off, as he always did, when a soft voice was her behind Ini. "Matumaini, come with me."

Mwenga descended the slope and curled up beneath a tree behind the caves.

Ini did as she was told and followed the old lion. Mwenga's coat was a faded yellow, no longer the shining gold it had once been, according to her mother. No one was sure how Mwenga had lived for so long, but they all knew her time would be soon. No lion could hold on much longer than she had. When Ini reached Mwenga, she towered over the old lioness. While Mwenga was older, she was smaller than the average lion. Ini sat.

Mwenga's voice was tired.

"Matumaini, your brother is this pride's future. You worry he will lean too close to the idea of war, don't you?"

"I do. I worry. Every morning I get up early and sit at the border. Every day I see no sign of a malevolent lion. Every day I think of nothing but making peace with our old rivals."

Mwenga nuzzled Ini fondly. "Cub, you're going to get into a lot of trouble. What does Sumu think of this?" She was speaking of Ini's betrothed, and she knew Ini hated him.

"He thinks like my brother thinks. He thinks a war will be waged. I don't think so. I think those lions, those lions this pride fears so, are fat and happy and content. I think they will have stopped caring, or will find the border unnecessary."

Mwenga chuckled. "Child, you have no idea how long a meaningless feud can go on. Legends alone can keep it alive. My father knew it would be the case."

Ini sighed and rolled onto her back. Eye's closed, she enjoyed the heat of the day on her belly. "Tell me about Mkuu and Damu Bwana again."

Mwenga had told her that story dozens of times, but the young lioness never tired of it. Mwenga often thought of the grown lioness as a cub for her naïve determination to find a solution in an old legend, but never saw any harm in it, so she told the story again.


	3. Mwenga's Story

**Author's Note:**

**_Mwenga's story will give you a more personal perspective on the old legend of Damu Bwana and Mkuu._**

**_Lions are, on average, 1.2 meters, floor to shoulder. Lionesses are, on average, 1.1 meters, floor to shoulder. Males weigh about 190kg and females weight about 130kg._**

"I was very young when Damu Bwana and his lions came. Bwana was huge, easily the size of a lion and a half. He towered over my father. He had dark fur, like tree bark, and his mane was even darker, as if it had been burned. He was the strangest lion I have ever seen. He was thick, all muscle. We should have known he was no captive-born. My father invited Bwana and his lions to stay with our pride. We were happy to feed them and help them learn to hunt and adjust to the wild. Bwana's lions seemed happy living among our own. My brother and I played with their cubs and everything seemed alright.

"One day, Bwana asked that we teach his lions to hunt. He said they'd never had a proper experience, himself included, and they were all eager to learn. He picked his most fit lions for the task, and my father, Mkuu, sent our best hunters and huntresses. Father's majordomo, Kusaidia, flew over the hunting party and returned with news that a fight had ensued and that Bwana was having his lions pile our hunters' corpses on his back. Three lions, five lionesses, all dead. One of them was my aunt Shangazi. Father spread the news and all awaited the return of Bwana. We wanted answers.

"When Bwana came back he told us he would kill us if we fought. He said he wanted the pride lands. He intimidated my father. The only way you could tell father was intimidated was his left hear. It would twitch it he was intimidated. That evening his ear twitched like mad. Father didn't put up a fight immediately. Later he talked it over with mother, who was pregnant with my little brother at the time. They decided it would be safest for everyone if we just retreated to the badlands. The next day, Father made the announcement. We left immediately. Bwana gave us no other choice. We led the pride into the badlands, and we've been here ever since."

Ini listened to the story with rapt attention.

"What did Mkuu look like, Mwenga?"

"Father? Father looked much like your brother Thamani does. He had fur in every shade of gold and a fiery mane to match. Father was not as big as Damu Bwana, but he was still larger than most."

Sumu picked then to come loping over to Ini. "Ini! Would you care to come watch me hunt? I'm sure I could scare up something for us to eat." Mwenga chuckled at the sour look on Ini's face. "Go on cub. You might be able to use him to convince your brother to end this feud." Ini got up and nuzzled the old lioness affectionately. "Thanks Mwenga."

Sumu sauntered off with a resigned Ini in tow.


	4. Hunting

**Author's Note:**

**_To answer some lineage questions, yes, Ini and her brother Mani are descendants of Simba. I kept it simple so readers could focus on the story. I also maintained the tradition of a betrothed, as is explained (sort of) by Zazu in the first movie. Mani also has one._**

**_In this chapter are_**

**_Matumaini- called Ini_**

**_Sumu- called Sumu_**

**_Wawindaji- called Daji_**

**_Mtoaji- called Aji_**

**_This chapter is short because it's a transitional chapter. Get ready for the fun, folks!_**

Sumu would hunt anything. Unfortunately, he couldn't pin a fly if it died under his paws. That was the only enjoyment Ini got out of his show of "masculinity".

"You know, Sumu, you'd catch something if you weren't such a show off. Plus, your mane's too big to hide properly without real skill. I mean, even Daji can hide his mane, and he's a white lion!" Sumu stalked towards Ini, much to her amusement. His impatience was her primary problem with him, along with his preference toward the concept of war.

"You know, Matumaini, you could stand to hunt once in a while, instead of lazing around while I slave away." He said this viciously. She knew she'd pushed a button. This did not bother her. "Sumu, every morning I get up and I hunt, and every day you attempt to hunt, fail, and then blame in on the pour soul nearest you. You want to see me catch something? Fine."

Ini got up from her perch, a fallen tree among still-standing trees, and loped down the hill, past Sumu. He ascended and rested on her previously occupied perch, a smug look on his face. He couldn't wait to see her fail. _Some betrothed you are. Lionesses are built for hunting, so what do you do? You mock the one who would be catching your food._ Ini was greatly annoyed by his arrogance. He appeared to have no regard for the natural way of things.

Quickly she spotted a gazelle, having apparently wandered apart from its herd and into the badlands. She got down on her hunches and began circling it, positioning herself upwind of it and, in a stroke of luck, in a prime position to block its reentry into the pride lands, where she would be unable to pursue it. She inched forward until she reached the perfect position to pounce from. Slightly hidden by taller grass and uphill, she expected to easily sink her claws into the beast and hold on during the tumble down the hill.

She pounced, overshooting and going clear over the gazelle's head. She twisted and sprung off of her back paws, catching the startled creature as it attempted to run. She brought it down and breaking its neck, killing it instantly.

Practically prancing, Ini dragged her prize back to her waiting betrothed, relishing the opportunity to gloat. When she returned, she found Sumu preparing to bury his teeth in her best friend's neck.

"Sumu, stop!"

Sumu's teeth were at the neck of Ini's best friend, Aji, and she knew they were in trouble. Aji was from the pride lands.


	5. The Waterhole

**Author's Note:**

**_In this chapter are _**

**_Sumu- called Sumu_**

**_Matumaini- called Ini_**

**_Mtoaji- called Aji_**

**_Malkia- called Malkia_**

**_Thamani- called Mani_**

**_Kuaminiwa- called Mini_**

**_I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been caught up in multiple things- uploading videos for my youtube channel (BlindSightDiaries), not having internet half the time, and translating Harry Potter into binary code when I'm stressing about schoolwork. Thank you for your patience and putting up with my random postings._**

Ini had to pull Sumu off of Aji by the scruff of his neck, which was difficult due to his greater size.

"Ini, what in the name of the great kings is wrong with you? He is from the _pride lands_! I should be ripping his throat out and leaving him to the hyenas!"

Aji got up and shook the dirt out of his mane. "I take it this is Sumu?"

Ini let go of Sumu and positioned herself in between the two males, prepared to halt any fighting that may ensue. She compared the two, at last seeing them side by side.

To her left was Aji, a dull brown in fur color, but a golden brown mane to rival any other. Sumu was tan with flecks of brown throughout his fur with a matching dull tan mane.

Ini sighed, deciding it was time the two met.

"Sumu, this is my best friend Mtoaji. Aji is like me. He wants peace between our two prides. I've been working with him to convince our two pride leaders to meet and make amends. Aji, this is, as you've guessed, my betrothed Sumu. Sumu is not quite so eager for our prides to be united."

Aji bowed respectfully to Sumu, not wanting any sign of disrespect to warrant a fight. Sumu made no such move. He looked at the pride-lander with contempt. "Ini, do you mean to tell me this trash is your best friend?" Ini growled and Aji chuckled.

"Sumu, you would do well not to anger the lioness that catches your meals. Were she to decide to mate with you, it would be an unpleasant living situation for you should she go on strike."

"There is no "if" about our future. I am her betrothed, so she has no choice."

With this Ini's growl got deeper, unsettling enough for Sumu to cause him to take a couple of steps back. This only made Aji laugh. "My friend, I don't think anyone can tell Matumaini who she will and won't mate with. Even I know it's suicide."

"I am not your—"

"_Enough!_" Both lions froze, staring at Ini.

"Sumu, run along to my brother. Tell him there is a lion here to represent our sibling pride. If you tell him anything else, you will never have cubs." Sumu muttered about what he would be telling Mani as he loped towards their home.

Ini sighed wearily. "What are you doing here Aji? You know it is suicide to enter the badlands. What could be so important you would risk your life?"

He went to speak, but at that moment, they both turned to the sound of flapping wings. Malkia's majordomo, Kuaminiwa, headed straight for them. Mini landed on the ground in front of Ini. "Ini, you have to come quick. There are lionesses, our lionesses, dead- everywhere- scattered- I don't-"

"Stop. Slow down Mini. Take a deep breath and tell me what is going on here."

Aji stepped forward. "I think she's come to say the same thing I have. Lions from my pride and, I think, a few from yours, are turning up slaughtered, some partially eaten, some mostly eaten, some barely touched. I came to see if you know anything."

Mini nodded. "That's it exactly, but it's bad. On our lands, there are eight or nine dead lionesses' remains scattered about, scattered very close to our primary watering hole."

Ini made a split-second decision. "Don't go and tell mother and Mani. Go straight to Linzi and have her round up our strongest lions, excluding Sumu and Mani. Get them to carry the lionesses to the caves, but not inside. Take them to Mwenga. She will be behind the caves. Tell Mwenga exactly what you told me, and that I am bringing a guest from the pride lands and that _he is to be trusted_. If anyone has questions, do not answer. We have no answers. Aji, you come with me. We need to go see mother now."

Mini hesitated, having questions about Aji, but Ini fixed her with a look that would halt rhinos, so she flew off to carry out Ini's instructions. Ini took off for the caves with Aji in tow. "Stay close Aji. Stay next to me. We don't want anyone thinking you're chasing me or anything." The closer they got to the caves, the more lions they encountered. Ini instructed everyone to gather their cubs and return to their caves until further notice. When asked who Aji was, she simply said "our ally".

Ini and Aji arrived at the caves well before sunset and were met with a not-so-warm welcome, led by Sumu. "Ini, get away from him. He must be dealt with."

"Shut it Sumu, we need to speak with mother and Mani. This is a matter of the prides' safety. Now get out of our way." Sumu would not move, but that was not a problem for Ini. She knew most of the lions standing with Sumu, and they all knew her well. "If any of you take my word to mean anything, you will trust me when I say that this lion _can be trusted with our pride's safety_. Now, _stand aside_." All of the lions, save for Sumu, backed off, allowing them safe passage up to the peak of the caves. Sumu went to intercept, but was halted by two larger lions. "If she trusts him, we trust him. You may pass, Matumaini."

Ini and Aji ascended to the peak quickly, where Malkia and Mani waited.

Malkia stepped forward. "You have been allowed safe passage. Any trusted friend of my daughter's is welcome here. I am Malkia, queen of these lands. This is my son, Thamani, our future king." Aji gave a deep bow. "It is an honor to meet you. Ini has told me great things. My name is Mtoaji, but you may call me Aji." He then bowed to Mani. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, sire." Mani eyed him thoughtfully, circling.

"My sister often has good judgment. I hope for your sake that this is true. Why are you here? What has forced a pride-lander into the badlands?"

Ini gave Aji a look that he knew to mean "Let me speak before you." He listened.

"Aji is here for the same reason Mini came to me a short while ago. Lions in the pride lands, theirs and ours, are turning up dead. Some eaten, some not. Mini found eight or nine of our lionesses dead by the waterhole. Aji is here to see if we have any answers."

Sumu had apparently been allowed passage up to the peak, because he loped over to Mani's side before speaking. "So he accuses us of not only murdering them, but of killing off ourselves? We are a peaceful pride! It is his own he should fear, that is, if he is not here to plant the seeds of fear into our minds."

Malkia silenced them. "Before any of this continues, have the lionesses been moved away from the watering hole? We can't afford a loss of fresh water such as that." Ini nodded. "I sent Mini with instructions for Linzi to do just that. The lionesses will be brought home for a proper goodbye, so when that is done, they will probably join us up here." Malkia nodded. Mani had, until that moment, been silent.

"Ini, while I trust you, you are barely old enough to mate. Your judgment in the matter of this lion's character may not be the best, and I can't help but agree with Sumu. He could have been sent to infiltrate our pride through you. It's been done before. Queen Kira's mate was originally supposed to kill her father."

Ini nodded. "I met Aji when I was first allowed near the border. It was his idea to work at breaking down the border for hunting. He's been trying to convince his king to listen as well. Both of you think the same thing, but neither of you will explain to the other that you would like peace."

Sumu interjected, cutting off whatever answer Mani would have provided. "That is because there can be no peace. This trash is here to undermine us. If you weren't the queen's daughter and the future king's sister, he probably would have killed you too."

Aji roared. "I would never harm her. She is the only one of you that is willing to see the situation for what it is- pointless! And if you think Ini, of all lionesses, could be so easily fooled, then you must be a bigger fool than I took you for!"

"_Enough!_" All fell silent. Malkia was a commanding queen, and Aji could see where Ini had learned her death-look. "I have had enough of this. None of you are focusing on the danger to our pride. Mani, you are temporarily relieved of your responsibilities as prince. I will be taking over this situation until it is resolved." She fixed Aji with a stare that said betrayal would mean his slow death. "You will leave the badlands and tell your king I want to meet. Tell him that for the safety of our prides I will put aside our differences. He may bring as much protection as he sees fit. I will meet him under his terms. I will bring my family as well as my own protection. This will be a peaceful meeting, for I want no more death. I simply want to get to the bottom of this."

Aji nodded and turned to leave. "Oh, and Aji? I would like to have an answer by dawn, and I would prefer it be a daytime meeting if possible." Aji bowed to Malkia in acknowledgement, said goodbye to Ini, and left.

Ini explained that the lionesses would be brought to Mwenga.

"Then," said Malkia "let's go see my dear great-great-grandmother."


	6. The Pride Lands

**Author's Note:**

**_In this chapter are_**

**_Mtoaji- called Aji_**

**_Msamehevu- callev Hevu_**

Aji raced through the badlands. Lions that had encountered him earlier shied away, looked on curiously, or simply left him alone. The ones who had not encountered him earlier had apparently heard of him, for they followed suit. The sun was beginning to bow to the horizon as he crossed into his homeland. Aji had from dusk 'til dawn to give Malkia an answer, and if he wanted to see the union of their prides, and Ini, he was need to be good to his word and do as the Badland Queen commanded.

He crossed the border and headed for Pride Rock, a small figure in the distance. Aji was fast for a lion, and would reach Pride Rock soon. He often returned home this late, but seldom with such a grim agenda. His entire pride would be awake, worrying over the young and loved, yet to return from a long day of hunting and playing. Those who were not awake were too young to worry. He was grateful for not having anyone to worry.

When he reached Pride Rock he loped up to paths leading to his pride's home. The rocky paths were easy for him to navigate, even as the setting sun threw misleading shadows. Not only did his night vision serve him well, but he had climbed up these paths many a late night and his footing was sure. He entered the mouth of the massive cave his pride slept in, shocked to see even the youngest awake, all watching him with mixed looks of shock, awe, and… treachery?

He was about to ask what was going on, but never needed to. His king, Msamehevu, made his way through the pride's members, clearly heading straight for Aji.

Aji bowed. "Sire."

Msamehevu stopped in front of him. "Word was brought to me that you ealier ventured into the Badlands. You crossed the border. Why?" Hevu was an intimidating lion. He was big, but lean. He had dark fur and a mane nearly as black as the night. Hevu never used his intimidating demeanor to control his pride. They all, Aji included, greatly respected the lion.

"Sire, they want nothing but peace. I have been attempting to convince you of this for some time now, but in the face of recent events, I think it's time my proposal be taken more seriously." This was not met with a positive reaction from the pride.

One lioness, the lioness who had raised him, stepped forward. "This child has never learned of what the border is for us. It is the difference between civilized lions and barbarians. I for one would not listen to a word he says, your majesty."

There was a low rumble as lions and lionesses agreed with her, few, _very few_, disagreeing.

Hevu thought a moment.

Aji waited.

Finally, the king spoke. "Why don't we take a walk, Mtoaji?" The large lion waited for not answer, electing to simply descend Pride Rock under the assumption that Aji would follow. He did.

They were a good ways away before Hevu spoke. "Mtoaji, when my sister found you, we told you the tale of our ancestor, Damu Bwana, and how he won us our land. What did you learn from that story?" He did not look at Aji, nor did he rush an answer. He simply kept walking.

Aji followed, keeping step with the king in silence as he thought. When he answered, he lowered his head as a sign of respect as he spoke. "With all due respect Sire, I learned that while intimidation and violence is effective in achieving what you want, anyone who does just that without considering a far less harsh method does not deserve to be king, or even live in these lands."

Hevu nodded slowly. Neither slowed nor sped up as the conversation continued. They simply wandered.

"Aji, are you telling me that our pride has no claim on this land? That we are the scum of the earth for such a barbaric inheritance?"

"No, not at all. It is not the fault of those born into our pride, nor those who have joined us after wandering off the reserve. The fault lies with our ancestors. It is, however, the fault of our…" He faltered here. He had been about to say king, but he could not bring himself to do it. He quickly improvised. "…of our pride. Our pride never learned from the tales we were told as cubs. Our pride never sought to make amends and unite the two lands. Our pride never sought to make two prides into one."

"So what would you have me do now? We have lions, our lions, our lionesses, turning up dead, more and more every day. Would you have me risk my pride's safety now, of all times, when we are at our most vulnerable?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"We must risk ourselves if we are to survive this scourge. Our sister pride, just across the border, they have their own dead to attend to, just as we do. They are facing the apparent danger we face. They are the same as us, and their queen knows it. Queen Malkia has rescinded all responsibilities of our heir until this situation is handled, and she wishes to meet with you to discuss it."

This stopped the king in his tracks. He said nothing, waiting for Aji to continue.

"Malkia has requested a meeting, but on your terms. She said to bring whatever protection you feel necessary. He will do the same, as well as have her family. Her only stipulation is that she have and answer by dawn."

The king mulled this over for a second, trying to decide what would be the wisest course of action. It was only a little while after sundown. Aji would surely meet her deadline.

"Alright. Mtoaji, you are to leave now and tell her I would like to meet at midday, on the border where the fallen tree crosses the river. Return here, then sleep. I will make the announcement tomorrow morning."

The king turned back towards Pride Rock, but hesitated before loping off into the distance. "Mtoaji, you had better not be mistaken. I am taking the word of a potential traior. If you fail me, you will be killed. We cannot trust to exile someone who knows any and all weaknesses of the pride."

"Yes, Sire."


	7. Kifo Part 1

**Author's note:**

**_In this chapter are_**

**_Malkia- called Malkia_**

**_Msamehevu- called Hevu_**

**_Sumu- called Sumu_**

**_Mutamaini- called Ini_**

**_Mtoaji- called Aji_**

**_Wafu- called Wafu_**

**_Pili- called Pili_**

**_Tatu- called Tatu_**

**_Mimba- called Mim_**

**_Kujali- called Jali_**

**_The chapter name is in Swahili as a spoiler. I simply could not resist._**

As midday neared and the sun came to its highest point, Malkia and Hevu simultaneously, and hesitantly, approached the border. Both had brought their families with them, including Hevu's three cubs. Malkia was also accompanied by Sumu. Aji accompanied Hevu's family.

Upon reaching the border, Malkia was the first to bow, soon followed by Hevu. They crossed onto the fallen tree.

"I am Msamehevu, but you may call me Hevu. Aji tells me that you, Queen Malkia, wish for peace in these troubling times."

Malkia nodded. "If you are really here on a mission of peace, Hevu, then I have no problem inviting you to our pride's home. Your family, and Aji, will also be welcomed."

Hevu nodded. "That is quite gracious of you. Please, lead the way. "

Malkia indicated that her pride should follow her, introducing each of them to Hevu as they passed. Sumu and Ini straggled a bit. Ini wanted to talk to Aji, and Sumu wanted to watch the Pride-landers for any behavior he didn't like. Ini was becoming increasingly annoyed by his intolerant behavior. The lions he was eyeing for danger were three cubs and a pregnant lioness bearing Hevu's next cub!

Aji fell into step next to Ini, muttering under his breath as they walked back to the caves. "What does Sumu think those cubs will do? They can barely roar." Ini shook her head.

She did not understand much of her betrothed. She knew he was egotistical, with a grand mane to show for it. He liked parading around and hunting with the lionesses, claiming he could do it just as well, even better than, his soon-to-be-mate. Ini loathed such arrogant behavior and often wondered if his arrogance and temper would prove to be dangerous to the pride.

"I don't know, Aji. I think he's trying to impress my brother, my mother and myself all at the same time while still trying to be a proud lion. He was also practically breastfed those old legends."

Aji sighed. Ini and Aji were walking slightly ahead of Sumu and the cubs, but moved off to the side, and then behind, so they could keep an eye on the sweet little ones and Sumu. Sumu was practically herding the cubs, much to the annoyance of Hevu's mate. She repeatedly growled at him when she thought he was too near her cubs. Up ahead, Malkia and Hevu were oblivious, discussing the hunting in their lands.

Ini giggled a little bit. Aji could not figure out what she thought was so funny until he witnessed Hevu's mate growl at Sumu again, which was followed by Sumu's wary retreat.

Aji chuckled with his friend. Her betrothed was quite a sight when he wished to be tough.

The caves were soon reached. The Pride had been instructed to remain in their caves for the day, not wanting anyone to get hurt while the talks were going on and so all could be accounted for in the event another lion or lioness _did_ turn up dead.

Malkia led the way to the top with Heju close behind, followed by his mate who was trying to keep her cubs in front of her and away from Sumu. Sumu followed her with an amused Ini and Aji in tow.

One of the cubs, the little lioness, slipped attempting to climb a steep part of the great hill. She slid on her side, past her mother, towards Sumu. He caught her with his front left paw, but Ini could see is claws protracting, hear the growl rumbling deep in his throat. She growled at her betrothed. "Sumu, you pull your claws back now. Have you no decency? This is a young cub, a cub that has no idea what war and borders mean. You take your claws away from her now or you can find yourself another mate, if you can at all. No lioness will have any lion who willingly threatens an innocent cub."

Sumu hung his head, removing his paw from the lioness. He gently picked the cub up by the scruff of her neck and set her down carefully at the feet of her enraged mother. "Forgive me."

Ini was shocked. Sumu was not one for apologies. Nor was he one for shame. Here, both were sincere in his posture and voice.

The little cub got to her feet with the assistance of her mother. Her mother propelled her in front, towards the meeting place, and could be heard saying "Please be more careful Pili; you could have been hurt."

No one had noticed Hevu and Malkia watching the scene. Both had stopped at the sound of growling, and both had watched Ini reign in her hot-tempered betrothed. Malkia had an amused look on her face, similar to Hevu's. Hevu descended towards the group below. "Mim, why don't you take the cubs and join Ini and Sumu for a little hunting? Aji, if you will join us please." Aji nodded and ascended. Sumu was prepared to protest, but then the cub, Pili, toddled over to him and nuzzled him, purring. Even Sumu could not ignore how sweet it was. His objections were lost to the sweet innocent face before him. They left the caves and went to Ini's favorite sunning rock on the border.

The cubs, introduced by Mimba as Tatu, the youngest, Pili, his older sister, and then Wafu, were playing an amusing game of tag with Sumu. "Wafu will be Hevu's heir. He's still so young though. Hevu fears he will not be around to see his son rule." Ini nodded. "Mother fears that she will not be around to see the border done away with. I've been pushing my brother, Mani- he was waiting for us at the cave point- to do away with it for ease of hunting, but he never wanted to talk to Hevu."

Mim nodded. "Hevu was having a hard time believing Mtoaji. To be frank, I myself still am. Peace, with that legend hanging over our heads, does not seem like an option. I hope for Aji's sake that it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Mtoaji has been told that if we believe he has betrayed us in any way by cavorting with your pride, we will be forced to execute him. He cannot simply be allowed into exile with the knowledge of our pride he possesses. If he is indeed a traitor, he could kill us all."

"_He cannot simply be allowed into exile? What part of exile is simple? He will long for his family, his friends! What about a mate? Are you mad?"_ Ini was livid. Her fury could be heard by Sumu, who, followed by three playful cubs, headed in her direction.

Mim was very quiet when she next spoke. Ini could hear he pity in the lioness's voice and wanted to rip into her for pitying a lion as good-hearted as Aji. He was too good for their pity.

"Aji has no family. When these lands flooded, and you and your brother, and a number of other cubs of your pride were washed into our lands, Aji was washed this way as well. He and his parents had left the reserve, as many did, but the flood was too much and they, his parents, were killed. Aji was found curled up next to their bodies, nearly dead, but somehow, not. My older sister, Jali, who had been Hevu's first mate, was the one who found him. She loved him instantly. Aji was a son to her from the moment she found him, but as Hevu's mate, he was not hers to rear. She gave up her right as Queen, handing it to me. She brought Aji up on the old legends, but she did not teach him the warnings we were taught, the warnings that war would come. She taught him to love others and to have no hatred for enemies he had never known. She died with the last of the next rainy season, her last wish being that Aji doing everything in his power to unite the two tribes.

"Hevu and I, and our cubs, are all Aji has, but we are not his family. We treat him like he is of our pride, yes, but he has never been family to us, nor we to him. It is not that there are any ill feelings. There have never been any feelings at all, no bond to tie him to us or us to him."

Ini was shocked. She had never heard Aji talk about his family, or lack thereof, before, but that did explain his sudden appearance at the border, so many dry seasons ago.

Sumu had been listening quietly. She had never known him to be so quiet and wondered what had gotten into him today.

Sumu approached her slowly. "Are you okay Ini?"

She nodded, keeping her composure. She didn't know when this new, quiet, Sumu would wear out, but she wasn't going to speed up his return to normalcy.

"Can I talk to you, Ini?" She nodded, turning to Mim. "We'll just be a little ways off and should be able to see both you and your cubs. You will be safe." Mim nodded and the two wandered a short ways away before settling down.

"Sumu spoke slowly, considering his words. Ini was patient.

"I… I must apologize for my earlier behavior. I have often thought… thought of your pokes at my behavior as teasing… and never considered… I have never considered others before myself. I often speak of the betterment of the pride but… as you pointed out earlier… I have no decency. Never before have I heard such disgust and rage in your voice, never before aimed at me at least and… I have always… I have always wanted to be the best I could be, for you. You are the daughter of Malkia and I have always feared that not being the best of the best… I simply would not be good enough. I am sorry for my actions today and I am truly sorry for—"

**Author's Note:**

**_I'm a terrible person and enjoy emotional cliffhangers._**

**_Also, I understand that Sumu's 180 in character seems odd, but I modeled him after my brother. He finally understood things needed to change when he found out that his going to jail was going to kill our grandma, literally. She has major heart problems. _**


	8. Kifo Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**_In this chapter are_**

**_Sumu- called Sumu_**

**_Matumaini- called Ini_**

**_Mimba- called Mim_**

**_Pili- called Pili_**

**_Tatu- called Tatu_**

**_Wafu- called Wafu_**

**_I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My laptop died and since I didn't get a chance to save it, the huge two page fight scene I wrote out as just gone. Cried. I cried for ten minutes. And swore. I swore A LOT. I've also started a second fanfic to help clear up Wirter's block in this one, so please check out "Chaos". It's an Avatar: The Last Airbender fic._**

There were screams of pain and rage. These screams filled the afternoon air and both Ini and Sumu leapt to their source, fearing the worst.

They found that the cubs and, consequently their mother, had wandered a ways during their brief talk, and the four were now being circled by four very odd looking lions.

The largest lion had no tail, but rather a nub where his tail should be. The lion following behind him had two back legs that were unusually long and, as Ini immediately noticed, perfectly formed for more powerful pounces that would carry him further. The two lionesses following his were normal for the most part, though their facial features were strangely distorted, as if there were bubbles under the bones.

Mim was standing with her cubs under her, protecting them as any mother would, but Ini knew she would not last long.

Ini looked at Sumu, quietly growling a quick "Stay here." before retreating onto the taller grasses that would allow her to sneak around to the other side of the lions. She slowly stalked through the grasses, Sumu quickly losing her. _She truly is an incredible huntress._ Sumu had always known this, but not until now did she realize how quick on her feet Ini could really be. He was still watching the grasses near him for some sign of her when she pounced. Having gone through the grasses, she had increased her speed while maintaining an almost invisibility. She had stalked up the slop facing Sumu so that she had the height advantage.

Her pounce landed her on the back of the largest lion. The lion roared in shock, rolling in her back in an attempt to crush her. The other three lions pounced, but soared over the pair as they rolled. Ini maintained a hold on the great lion as he attempted to crush her, moving so that her spine and vital organs were not harmed. It was difficult, but she got a little pleasure out of it as her claws tore through the sides of the great lion, causing roars of pain.

The two lionesses got up from their tumble and becan circling the two battling lions. The fourth lion, the lion with the legs fit for a kangaroo, had landed himself clear over next to Sumu and was caught completely unawares by the hidden lion pouncing. Sumu dug his claws and teeth in, ripping flesh. The lion tried to fight back, but was caught in position that left him unable to defend himself. Sumu was larger and successfully held him in this position, just long enough to rip his throat out.

Mim and her cubs had overcome the shock of the sudden fighting frenzy and she did her best to herd them, picking up her youngest by the scruff of the neck and ushering the other two towards the pride caves, where help could be found. One of the lionesses broke away from circling Ini's battle, which was not going well for her. The great lion had gotten to his feet and was attempting to shake her from his back, making her very dizzy and causing her grip to gradually loosen. The deformed lioness cut off Mim, aiming to snatch up Wafu. She caught Wafu's head in her mouth, and as Mim dropped Tatu and went for Wafu, she slashed the pregnant lioness's belly. The lioness fell to the ground, roaring in pain. She attempted to stain, but the blood loss was substantial. As she died, she had no idea the Wafu's neck had been snapped in the attack, that her oldest child would be joining her in the afterlife.

The deformed lioness dropped Wafu, and his siblings swarmed, worried about him. She kept watching them, wondering if she would be instructed to kill or keep them, as was sometimes the prerogative of her brothers.

Ini's grip failed at soon as she saw Mim's body, lifeless, on the ground. In shock, she left go and went flying back into a nearby tree. She crumpled, groaning in pained. She tried to get up, but was tired, so very tired, from clinging for dear life to the back of the great lion. She saw the unoccupied lioness leap at hear, likely intending to rip her throat out. Ini struggled to put herself in a defensive stance.

Sumu leapt. He refused to see Ini killed, so he went straight for the lioness's neck. He caught her face in one paw and her throat in the teeth, and as he tore through her flesh and jugular, he felt her neck snap as his weight landed atop her. As sumu raised himself from the body of the dead lioness, he felt a great weight upon his back. Suddenly a searing pain soared through his body, and then—nothing. Nothing. He could feel nothing. His body from the shoulders up had feeling and could be moved, but beyond that—nothing.

The great lion had, bearing all of his weight on one paw, stepped on Sumu's back, shattering the midsection of his spine.

Ini got up, approaching Sumu, but the lion knocked her down. His voice was deep when he spoke, quiet but clear. "You will leave him to die in his misery. You will come with us to our home or the cubs will be killed and eaten, and then you yourself, piece by piece, kept alive as long as possible so you may feel the greatest pains- of guilt, and of being denied death."

Ini growled. "You will let me speak to him, or I will kill the cubs myself to spare their misery, and then you will have no leverage."

Even in his terror, his terror of being nothing, no longer fit to be a lion, Sumu loved her. She was logical and strong, and he hoped she would make it out of this alive. She needed to.

The great lion thought, then nodded.

Ini slowly approached Sumu, wincing at the pain throughout the majority of her body. She laid down next to him. "Thank you Sumu. You will not be forgotten."

Sumu sighed. "I am less than a lion and can no longer help. I do not want to die like this, Ini." She nodded. "I know. You will die a hero. When we have not returned, Mini will come searching. Tell her what has happened." Sumu nodded.

Ini wanted to say more, but the great lion shoved her towards the waiting lioness and the cubs. With the great lion leading the procession, Ini and the cubs were left the badlands, left the Pride Lands, left _home_.


	9. Reservations

**Author's Note:**

**_Sorry about the silence guys. I'm been in hell with my senior year. My school is a shithole with a few good teachers teaching insanely difficult classes. I like the challenge, but my classmates, the little shits, piss me off to no end. Even now, I am in a terrible mood because a bunch of people who think I'm okay with them won't leave me the hell alone._**

**_SORRY TO TAKE IT OUT ON YOU GUYS, I ACTUALLY DO LIK YOU._**

**_Now that I'm done yelling at you, let's update, shall we?_**

**_You guys seem to have gotten the gist of the names, as I've had no complaints. I'm going to stop posting who is in the chapters, but if understanding is lost, please message me and I will resume. I am also posting character sheets on DeviantArt, so if you want to see those, you can find them on the profile of EldestArcane._**

Ini followed the procession of lions, the cubs constantly in the eyes of their captors, in the reach of their teeth. Ini herself was tired. They had walked for the rest of the day and, in her pain, she found it difficult to keep up, BUT SHE DID. The cubs were her responsibility and she would not see Pili or Tatu killed if she could help it.

The great lion called himself Askarii. It was absolutely ridiculous, in her mind, but fitting for a lion such as himself. He kept an eye on her, but did not bother her much, occasionally batting at her with his great paws to force her to keep up. As night fell, they began searching for prey. Ini was told to hunt with the lionesses. "If you do not return, if I find out these lionesses are harmed, or if _only _you return, I will kill these cubs. Am I clear?" Ini nodded and left with the lionesses to hunt.

They stalked a herd of wildebeests, the two lionesses working in tandem to bring down one. Ini successfully brought one down on her own, earning looks of loathing from her captors. She led the procession back to the cubs, taking any chance she could, that would not involve the deaths of her young charges, to snub her kidnappers. They ate well, though not due to the efforts of the two lionesses, who had taken to watching Ini's every move. The lionesses had captured a weaker wildebeest, one who was thinner and less capable of putting up a fight, whereas Ini had captured one from the middle of the herd, one strong enough to hold its own, but not strong enough to hold its own against her. Hers was the better kill, and they all knew it.

The cubs were made to eat first, and then Ini, but the three were forced to share the smaller wildebeest. When they had finished, the other three lions commandeered what was left of the two wildebeests. Soon they were back to moving, Ini in better shape than she had been on an empty stomach. With her energy stores renewed, she began plotting, but soon gave up. Physically, she was awake, but her mind needed a rest.

Around dawn they descended into a valley Ini had never before seen. She realized they were no longer anywhere near the pride lands or badlands, for she knew the borders of both well. Around midday, they stopped to sleep and Askari stood watch. After they had slept a while, Ini assumed they must have changed who was in charge, because when she woke, the two lionesses were standing guard. They began moving again in the evening, all fully awake then.

They spent the day walking, and continued into the night. As the moon reached its peak in the sky, Ini saw a fence in the distance and it dawned on her; these lions were from the reserve. This explained their sudden presence, as well as their appearance. Seldom were lions such as Aji, healthy lions, left at the reserve. Lions who had been rejected, mistreated, or abused in some way were often left there. _These lions must be the product of poor breeding, or some genetic mutation that is indigenous to their original home._

They approached the fence and, as they prepared to enter through a break in the metal links, more lions, oddly shaped and oddly colored, approached, eyeing the captives. There seemed to be a small ocean of them, some fifty or sixty lions approaching. They surrounded the break in the fence, forming a large semicircle, and as the lions crossed into the reserve, a path was made down the center of the sea, and the second oldest lion Ini had ever seen limped towards them. It stopped just inside the clearing and addressed Askari. Its voice was quiet but commanding.

"Who are these?"

"Lions found, little more than a day's journey away, potentially near larger groups. This one," he inclined his head towards Ini, "is a skilled huntress and is likely knowledgeable of these lands. The cubs are not hers. We were forced to kill the mother and another lion, and the third cub was killed as well." The old lion nodded. "Take them to the small watering hole. They are not to be harmed. I will decide their purpose. The next shift may leave." A group of five lions slunk past Ini's group and loped off towards the pride lands.

Ini and the cubs were led through the reserve and down a path that descended into a small clearing surrounded by rocks too high to jump over or climb and too close together to slip through. The path was narrow and, after being deposited in the small clearing, one of the lionesses laid down at the opening- they would not be able to leave.

Hours passed and the cubs fell asleep. Ini kept an eye on the cubs and the guard, jumping up onto the single low rock left of the path. She did not sleep.

Dawn broke and with it, woke the cubs. Ini was about to request food when the Guard suddenly stood. The old lion and a lion she had seen in the welcoming committee walked down the path. The lioness was dismissed and the younger of the two lions took up watch while the older entered the clearing. He spoke to Ini.

"Will you please come down so that we may speak eye to eye, as equals?"

Ini said no. Her position was the only card in her hand- in any fight, against an aged lion or a fit lion, having the higher ground meant having the upper hand.

"So be it. Chini, take the cubs."

The new guard stood and descended into the clearing. Before he was halfway to Pili and Tatu, Ini growled. "If you take another step, I will kill you."

The lion continued.

Ini was never one to make empty threats, as she seldom made threats at all. She leapt from the rock and landed in between Chini and her charges. "I will say it once more; if you take one more step, I _will_ kill you." Ini lower herself to the ground, a growl deep in her throat as he raised a paw for another step.

"That is far enough, Chini. Thank you." Chini sat where he stopped. The older lion, having given this command, walked over to Ini.

"I do not take kindly to my family being threatened."

"I do not take kindly to a leader who would rather use force than earn respect."

The lion nodded.

"I am Ajabu, leader of this pride."

"Matumaini, and that remains to be seen. Why are we being held?"

"You have use. If you had no use, you and the cubs would be dead, eaten."

These words took a moment to sink in. _Eaten. They eat lions._ She growled. "You have been hurting my prides." They were no hers, but to her they were both family.

"You are queen to more than one pride?" The shock was evident in his voice, but it was not great- to at least some degree, he was unsurprised.

This was not what Ini had intended, but it occurred to her that she could use this.

"Yes. What use have you for us?"

He circled her and the cubs, measuring them up. She paralleled him, refusing him to be closer than she to the young ones. "And what are these."

She knew he knew they were cubs. He was asking about lineage. He would kill all who could not be leveraged against her. "My siblings, Pili and Tatu."

He nodded. "Excellent. Well, then I supposed it's time to get down to business."

He stopped circling.

"You will take us to your prides, or the young ones will die. Until we have reached your prides, they will stay with a member of mine. Chini, take them to Kiumbe."

The cubs cowered and Ini roared, drawing them under her and she faced Chini. "No! They will stay with me or I snap their necks myself. They will not eat with you, and we will not eat _like _you. If you wish for _any_ cooperation, you will agree. Am I understood?" Now the cubs were crying and she wished dearly that she could stop and comfort them.

The old lion looked at her with a combination of frustration and admiration. "A good queen protects her prides. Very Well. Chini. Send in a replacement guard and bring a wildebeest for them. I wish to leave at first light tomorrow."

* * *

Sumu laid there for the rest of the day, until shortly before sundown. Off in the distance, he saw Mini soaring towards him. He saw her falter, meaning she caught sight of the pronounced lack of Ini and cubs. She shot towards him, nearly flying over him before catching sight. She alighted on the ground in front of him.

"Sumu, where are the others? Why are you lying like that?"

Sumu told her the story. He told her everything, but did not mention his back. He told her he had a few broken bones and requested she bring the pride leaders to him. He was still ashamed, but would take no pity until the others knew of Ini's fate.

She flew off immediately, but did not return until past sunset, nearly an hour later. She was followed by Malkia, Mani,, Aji, and Hevu. As they reached Sumu, all immediately noticed the lack of lions. Malkia was the first to speak.

"Sumu, Mini told us the other are missing and you are hurt. Are you alright?"

"My back is broken. I cannot move, and I could not follow them. I was only able to tell what direction they went." He nodded towards his right and a little behind him.

He retold his story, broken spine included.

"Hevu was outraged.

"You mean to tell me that Matumaini allowed my mate and heir to be killed and my cubs to be taken?" Aji and Sumu both protested this assumption, urging him to realize this was not something she could do. Sumu reminded him that she fought better than any lioness in the pride ("Apologies, my queen.") and would never deliberately let other come to harm unless they themselves were the threat.

Hevu was eventually calmed. He suggested a search party. "Only one of us should go, however. We cannot afford to lose anyone else who could be so important to the peacemaking of our prides." They agreed and Aji immediately offered. "Sire, Queen, I will lead the party, if I may. Mani cannot afford to be lost. If both heirs here are lost when we may lose any future we have as a single pride." Malkia agreed, but Hevu was hesitant, and pulled Aji aside.

"Mtoaji, your hide is already on the line for this potential attack on our pride by them. Think carefully now about whether or not this is wise." Aji took no time.

"Sire, Ini is a lioness fit to be queen. If she has any say in the matter, Pili and Tatu will return, with or without her, unharmed."

Hevu hesitated once more, but finally nodded his consent.

Malkia Aji, Mini, and Hevu agreed to put together the search party immediately.

Sumu requested they not wait up for him, but asked that only Mani stay, just a moment.

All looked at him, clearly wanting to help him. There was nothing that could be done for a lion with a broken back.

When they left, Sumu spoke. "Mani, I am less than a lion. You know that as well as I do. Please, brother, do not let me die such a painful death as starvation." There was fear in his voice. Mani had never heard the lion sound so small, so terrified. Mani knew what he asked, but would not say it.

"Mani, please. Please help me. I will spend days lying here, waiting to die. Birds of prey, vultures, will pick at my unfeeling body and I will be incapable of defense, I I don't want to spend that time thinking of how I have failed. Please, Mani."

Mani hung his head and spoke, barely a whisper escaping his clenched jaws. "What do you want me to do, brother?" He tried so hard to keep the pain out of his voice. They were not blood, but they were brothers, Mnai and Sumu. Mani wished dearly never to be forced to hear the answer, but he could not leaveSumu in such pain.

"_Please, kill me._"


End file.
